


Interspecies Relations

by Arrancon515



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Casting Couch, Corruption, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Knotting, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Porn Video, Rough Sex, Sex for Money, Threesome, Vaginal, cum swapping, dog gangbang, female/male/dog threesome, giant cock, horse, minor body distortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrancon515/pseuds/Arrancon515
Summary: When Yang goes to film a porno for some extra cash, things take a feral turn.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Original Male Character(s), yang xiao long / dog, yang xiao long/horse
Comments: 18
Kudos: 204





	1. Yang's Knotty Video

Yang was beginning to have second thoughts about her current situation, staring at her reflection in the camera lens before her.

The room was clean and well lit, the black furniture complementing the tan wooden floorboards. Modern art in abstract geometric shapes hung on the wall to add color to the blindingly white walls. The small size of the space was a great contrast to the elite décor; it could be mistaken for a miniature mansion. It was not the sort of home one would think to find in a grungy looking apartment building in the lower slums of the city of Vale.

A young, aspiring Huntress like herself could not always afford to pay the monthly insurance on her motorcycle, and it was up to the busty blonde to find a way to earn some extra cash. Hunting Grimm was not as lucrative a business as she had assumed, and the risks needed to take them down were too high to do it every day. Yang did not want to lose her precious Bumblebee, and she would do whatever it might take to keep it.

Yang had found the advertisement online while looking for quick jobs with high pay. After having looked for hours on end for something decent, she resentfully came back to the first posting she had seen. The description was vague, but extremely clear.

_HOT YOUNG BABES WANTED. 18+ ONLY. GOOD PAY!_

Sex work.

Yang knew she was attractive, and had more often than not used her looks to get her way on many occasions. It was easy to use her charm and body to sway the minds of people who thought only with their crotch. One thing she did not consider herself, however, was a slut. Being bisexual, many considered her dual preference as a sign of promiscuity. But it was far from the case. She had dated a couple of guys before, and was currently infatuated with a certain Faunus teammate, but Yang had only had sex once before. She wasn’t that experienced in this field.

When she had called the contractor from the ad, he explained to her what he was looking for. A brief, POV style video. Dirty talk, blowjob, and sex. No more than thirty minutes of her time. He even offered to pay extra for anal, and that bonus made the final total too large of a sum of money for Yang to turn down. After just this session of filming she could afford to pay off Bumblebee for at least ten years!

When she had arrived, the man greeted her at the door. He introduced himself as Grey Thifth and with a handshake showed Yang to the filming room. He had left soon after, saying he had to make a quick phone call before they could begin.

Grey was not the sort of man she was expecting. He wasn’t overly buff or a total creeper. He looked… normal. Five o’clock shadow, buzz cut with a button-up shirt. Yang found him attractive enough to make this at least enjoyable.

He even had a dog, too. The Doberman happily attacked her once she stepped into the apartment, trying to shower her with tongue kisses before it eventually took its place in the corner of the room. It sat staring at her, a seemingly happy expression on its face as she waited for Grey to come back.

Even though she was going to be naked most of the time she was here, Yang had been told to dress the part for a scene like this. Taking that as meaning provocatively, she had picked out a tight-fitting white tank top that emphasized her massive cleavage, her breasts trying to burst free from the top of the outfit. Her butt was just as tightly constrained in her denim booty shorts, the short pant legs exposing the lower part of her ass. Her hair was done up in a ponytail to avoid getting any fluids in her precious locks, and had opted out of wearing a bra and panties. Just two extra pieces that would just get in the way.

Checking her scroll in boredom, Yang finally heard Grey’s footsteps out in the hallway. He was just hanging up on the call as he re-entered the room.

“Alright then,” Grey said, cracking his knuckles, “I think it’s time we get this started, yeah?”

Yang swallowed nervously, but did her best to appear confident. “Whenever you’re ready, big guy.”

Grey approached his tripod and flipped the camera on, focusing it in on the blonde. “Let’s get a few things out of the way here. Contractual agreement and what not on recording. This is going to be a clean film. Nothing you don’t agree to will happen. If you feel uncomfortable at any moment, you have to say the safe word. The safe word is ‘asparagus’. I’ll stop immediately and you can go on your way, but you will only receive a small compensation pay. Understood?”

“Understood.”

Grey nodded and pointed to a little red circle on the front of his camera. “Good. Once you see this light go red, we’re filming. Just answer my questions, get in the mood, get sexy, and it will be a good time for both of us. You ready?”

 _Not really_.

“Let’s do this,” Yang said with a smile.

“Three. Two. One…”

_Here goes nothing._

“Hello there,” Grey began, smoothly narrating the opening lines of the shoot, “Why don’t you tell us your name, beautiful?”

“My name is Yang Xiao Long,” the blonde beamed, a slight blush on her cheeks, “You can just call me Yang.”

“And what do you do for a living?”

“I’m a Huntress.”

“Really? Shouldn’t you be out there protecting us from monsters?”

Of course she should be, but that wasn’t the answer future watchers would want to hear. “Hey, I need to have some fun on the side, too!”

“Good point, Yang. You got a boyfriend? Girlfriend? Both?”

“Nope. I am single.”

“Damn! A girl as pretty as you shouldn’t be all by herself.”

Yank winked at the cameraman, bending forward on the couch to give the camera a better view of her large bust. “Why do you think I’m here with you?”

“Those are some nice tits… How big are they?”

“Double D’s,” Yang pushed her boobs together, shaking them up and down between her hands, “Nice and soft. All natural.”

“Damn, they look good. Can you take ‘em out for me?”

“…Sure.”

Hesitating for a brief second, Yang slowly grabbed at the front of her tank top and eased it down inch by inch. She teased the camera, half acting and half anxious in exposing herself for the first time to this stranger. Soon, her nipples poked out from her clothing, and her massive boobs were finally freed from their restraints.

“Oh fuck,” Grey gasped, unzipping the fly of his pants. “Those are huge. Very nice...”

Her heart pounded in her chest as the man dropped his pants. Yang’s eyes were immediately drawn to his dick, half erect and aimed right at her. He was big, in both length and girth. She felt a warm feeling in her belly, a sudden restlessness in her. She needed to touch it. Her hands were suddenly on her shorts, fumbling to undo her button.

“Can’t wait, can you?” the man smirked, watching as Yang stood up and pulled her shorts down. Her smooth, round ass was facing the camera, and her tight young pussy was just visible from within the crevice of her deep cheeks. Wetness trailed down her inner thigh, and she bent over to give him a better view.

“Is this good enough?”

“Yeah. Spread those cheeks. Show us your cute little asshole.”

Yang complied, and exposed her upper hole to the camera. She pulled her cheeks as much as she could to give him the best look of it she could.

“That’s nice. Have anyone ever fucked it before?”

“…No. I’ve never done anal.”

“I can fix that for you.”

_Ignore your nerves. Play the role. Make that money._

“I’d like that a lot.”

“Then come over here and get me ready, will you?”

Her heart was pounding rapidly, a constant boom in her chest as she mentally prepared for what was coming next. Talking naughty and showing her body off was the easy part. Now she had to show her skills and let Grey take her.

She glanced over at his dog, and was surprised to see its eyes were glued to her intently. It didn’t know what was going to happen… right?

Surely not. But it was weird that Grey was letting it stay in the room. Maybe he wasn’t allowed to let it sit out in the hall by itself?

Best not to think about it too much. It was distracting her from the more important task at hand.

As Yang stood up and went to approach her partner, he raised his hand. “And cut!”

“Wait… huh?”

Grey walked past her, camera in hand and sat down where she once was. He stared at her, stroking his dick as he explained what was next. “Gotta change shots. This is the POV scene. I’ll be quiet while you do your thing. Look into the camera, not at me. Talk filthy. Don’t make me cum, but don’t ruin my hard-on. Got it?”

Yang bit her lip as she eyed his member, salivating over it. She wasn’t that turned on before but a flip had switched the moment she saw him rubbing himself to her body. She had to taste it. She wanted to please him.

“Got it.”

“Then… _action.”_

* * *

Standing over the prone man, Yang looked into the camera and sucked on her finger as she gazed down at his throbbing muscle. “Is that cock all hard because of me? You’re such a pervert…”

Yang got down on her knees, her face level with his dick. She kissed it once, taking it in her hand lightly and stroking it slowly, gently. She paid special attention to the head, her pointer finger circling around its base as she kept herself focused on the lens.

“Mmm...” she moaned, tightening her grip as she let her spit trickle slowly down the dick, “I love big, hard cock so much. It’s all I ever think about.”

Her hand massaged the dick thoroughly, gliding easily over it with her small hand, making sure to touch each and every inch of its length. Her deep purple eyes were filled with obsession and lust as she put her lips to it for the first time and enveloped the tip briefly. She suckled on it, closing her eyes and savoring the taste of his pre cum.

“So good,” Yang breathed, smacking her cheek with the hot muscle, “You like my lips wrapped around your big, fat cock?”

Yang put her mouth on it again, moaning as she pushed her face further down on it. She pulled back slowly, then did it again, and again until she was lost in the thrill of sucking cock. Yang suddenly took him down to his base, gagging loudly on the entirety of him. Grey threw his head back in pleasure as she slowly pulled her soft lips back up over his dick.

“Fuck yeah,” the blonde smirked, jerking his cock in a corkscrew motion, “All I wanna do is choke on your dick. Make me gag like the fucking whore I am.”

With that, Yang went down again, her eyes watering as his cock filled her up. Grey grabbed the back of her head and kept her there, his fingers wrapped around her ponytail. Usually when someone pulled her hair, Yang got very pissed. But not now. That didn’t matter now. All that mattered was cock. She couldn’t comprehend why having a dick in her mouth was so exhilarating, but she couldn’t help but crave it more and more. 

For a few more minutes Yang tasted him, slobbering all over the dick and her hands like a messy skank. She had started to play with herself, one arm reaching under her to rub her soaking pussy and fuel her high even more. Yang soon sat up to envelop his cock in her big tits, mashing them around his throbbing penis.

“That feel good?” she grinned, pumping her boobs up and down around him. They smacked loudly on his pelvis, the pool of her saliva splashing up with every impact. “How does it feel to be fucked by my perfect 18 year old titties?”

Yang was taunting Grey, knowing he couldn’t reply or else ruin the immersion for future viewers. The man was doing his best to hold back from cumming, eyes closed tight as Yang edged him closer and closer. She liked being in control, but knew all too well he would get his revenge when he was deep inside her holes.

In her undivided focus on his cock, Yang did not notice the third party joining them until she felt its rough tongue lick her dripping pussy.

At first, Yang gasped, the sudden pleasure from down below jolting her to near orgasm. The fast lapping made her lose control of the steady rhythm of her tit fuck, and she fell onto Grey’s crotch panting hard.

She managed to peer over her shoulder to see the black, furry body of his Doberman with its face buried in her cheeks.

_“WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

Yang felt incredibly dirty and disgusted. The dog was eating her out! This was illegal! Taboo! So fucking wrong!

Grey opened his eyes, and sighed. “Aw, shit. Guess he couldn’t contain himself again.”

 _“Again?!”_ Yang looked at the man with a dumbfounded expression, the dog still tasting her cunt. She had not moved, frozen in place in fear that the dog might get vicious if she pulled herself away. She refused to acknowledge that its touch actually felt pleasurable. “What do you – _ah!_ – mean, _again?!”_

“Let me explain,” Grey said, pausing his recording, “I have a lot of girls come here to do videos like this. Some of them are fairly vanilla, like the one you agreed to. Others, not so much.”

“You let your dog have sex with them?!” Yang accused, gritting her teeth to stop from moaning out loud again as Fido went in deeper with his tongue, “How could you?”

“I told you before, didn’t I? If a client doesn’t agree to something that happens, they can leave. I am not a rapist. Many girls enjoy the primal nature of bestiality. There aren’t many people in my position that will actually film that content. I have a sort of monopoly on it, actually.”

Yang was so confused. Were there really girls out there who wanted to mate with dogs?

She could understand why. The relentless licking from the dog was an immensely pleasurable feeling. It was wrong!

_...But it felt so fucking good._

Her hips started to move on their own, wiggling back and forth as the dog continued lapping her snatch. Little moans escaped Yang’s lips when the dog’s tongue moved to her asshole, its hot breath sending a shiver up her spine. The lack of skill and aim of the beast was what made it feel so great. It was not holding back in covering every inch of her pussy, and that only made it feel so much better.

“And seeing that you haven’t run away by now,” Grey smirked, “You don’t seem to hate my boy’s technique.”

“It’s…” Yang muttered, her hand slowly returning to jerking off the man. She wasn’t sure if she was just too horny to know better, or if she genuinely enjoyed the idea of being bred by a dog. “Not that horrible…”

“How about this? We adjust the contract. If you let both me and Fido fuck you at the same time, I’ll pay you triple.”

Yang’s eyes went wide.

_“Triple?! But that’s-!”_

“I know how much it is. And it can all be yours. All you have to do is say you want it.”

The camera’s light flickered back on, focused on Yang’s face twisted in pleasure.

A few words, and Yang would earn herself a small fortune.

But was doing such a forbidden act worth so much money?

_“…Okay.”_

“What do you want? Tell me exactly, Yang.”

“I want…”

Yang took a deep breath, and looked into the camera with a sultry smile.

“I want you and your dog to fuck my ass and pussy at the same time. Make me your little filthy bitch in heat.”

“Perfect.”

* * *

There was no turning back now.

On the floor, Yang was straddled over Grey, her hand resting on his chest as Fido circled around her behind. The man’s cock was erect and aimed at her dripping cunt, using his hand to tickle her lips with his tip. The camera was positioned on a nearby table to get a good view of all three of them.

“You ready?” Grey asked, slapping the blonde’s ass. She grunted from his strike, and dug her fingers into his chest hair as she leaned down to kiss him.

“I am,” Yang whispered, “Get him inside me.”

The man whistled once, catching the Doberman’s attention. With no hesitation the dog was on top of Yang. Its arms over her shoulders and thrusting its hips into her ass. It struck her violently, unable to contain itself as its red rocket brushed over her ass crack. Yang could feel its pre cum trickling down in between her cheeks and over her asshole. Oh fuck, it was hot.

What would it feel like inside her? Was it any different than a human dick?

“He’ll get in eventually,” Grey assured, pushing Yang down onto his own cock, “You’ll get me first.”

 _“Oh, fuck~!”_ Yang moaned loudly as his member entered her inner walls. Fuck, he was thick. He was stretching her out to her limit! “You’re so big~!”

The feeling of her cunt being filled up was pure bliss to Yang. She grinded herself on him slowly, savoring his length as much as she could without moving too much. The stiller she was, the quicker the dog would also be inside her.

And then it happened.

Fido’s thrusting finally hit its mark, and Yang cried out as her asshole was swiftly speared by its long, red doggy cock.

_“Ooooohhh yessss~!”_

Her first double penetration, and it was with a stranger and his dog.

How fucking degenerate and perfect.

“Shit…” Yang breathed as her partners got to work. The dog was slapping into her rear with no sign of stopping, rapidly jacking up her asshole. The dog’s hot breath entered her ear, its face adjacent to hers. Its furry body pushed her down closer to Grey, dominating her with its size. It was gaping her butt hole, its natural juices lubing her up. It still hurt, but pain like this wouldn’t phase Yang. All those times fighting Grimm had conditioned her to being bruised up. Having her ass fucked near-dry by a Doberman wouldn’t kill her.

Fido’s restlessness was unmatched. Yang was nothing but a warm hole for it to use, and she fucking loved it. The power of the beast made her feel small and helpless, filling her with an erotic adrenaline.

Yang could feel the girth of its knot more than anything. The ball was slapping into her with incredible force, leaving welt marks on her asshole as it desperately tried to force its way inside. She hoped it would get in soon. She needed it all.

Not that she was deprived of cock, though. Grey was showing her pussy a good time from below. The human cock was making her numb, touching all the right spots in her pussy. That longing feeling for something inside her cunt was completely satisfied, and she was going numb from his dick reaching all the way to her end. Her body buzzed all over, eyes wide as she wrapped her arms around Grey’s shoulders the best she could.

“Fuck me!” Yang cried out, “Fuck me with your thick cocks!”

She rolled her hips on the both of them, her lips locked around Grey’s. Her sensitive breasts were pushed into his chest, jiggling from the constant thrusting into her. Yang pulled her face away from the man and puckered her lips at Fido, who kissed her back with a series of messy licks.

“Good boy,” Yang purred, “Pound this filthy bitch.”

Her words seemingly sparked a rush of adrenaline in the beast. It picked up speed, forcing her back down and into a whining orgasm. Yang’s body twitched in pleasure as the two males fucking her hard showed no signs of stopping. Sweat dripped from her brow as Grey smacked her ass with both of his hands.

“Who’s a dirty slut?” he asked her aggressively, _“Answer me, bitch!”_

 _“I am!”_ Yang replied, crying out as he spanked her again, _“I’m a fucking whore for doggy cock!”_

Yang was completely lost in it now. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she soaked in the divine joy of carnal pleasure, allowing the two to fuck her up good. Grey was now matching Fido’s speed as best as he could, the blonde on the verge of fainting from the intense thrusting inside her. Only the pure bliss of it all kept her conscious.

Her asshole was growing more and more welcoming to the dog’s cock. With every plunge inside it spread wider, allowing the edge of the knot more space to make its way inside.

Yang twerked herself on the canine cock, forcing herself to take more of the knot. Closer, closer with every movement. So close.

“Give it to me,” Yang ordered lustfully, “I fucking need it in me. Harder. _Harder!”_

She could never recover from this. Canine cock was addicting, better than the human one in her pussy. Yang wanted to go home and let Zwei breed her too. Maybe smaller dogs could go even faster.

Halfway in.

Yang let out a long gasp as the knot pushed itself half in her asshole, stuck in place for a moment. She was frozen, eyes wide and mouth agape as her mind pleaded for the dog to break through and get all of himself in her.

“Looks like he needs some help!” Grey said. He quickly pulled himself up and grabbed his dog from behind, and then pulled it into Yang himself.

_“GAH!”_

Yang wasn’t ready for it.

Her asshole locked the knot inside of her, the warm ball expanding her walls further than ever before. There was no words to describe the feeling Yang had as it massaged her ass, the blonde cumming as the knot swelled inside her more.

_“FUCK! FUCK! OH, FUCKING GOD YES!”_

Yang collapsed onto Grey, completely out of it. Her mind was a total haze, overwhelmed in orgasmic pleasure as the cocks took control of her.

Grey and his pet paid it no mind. Conscious or not, a hole was a hole. Many a client had done this before. This desperate slut was no different than them.

Incredible. Just incredible. She had no idea being knotted could feel this amazing. It rubbed against her, the soft, slimy, warm sphere, expanding more and more as it grew nearly too big to keep all of its cum inside. Yang didn’t care that she was bleeding, nor was aware of it. She was oblivious to everything but the joy of being drilled.

“Yesh…” Yang murmured, laughing to herself as her partners suddenly picked up pace. They were both going to climax. “Inside… Cum inside of me… _Breed me~!”_

“Oh, fuck…” Grey groaned, closing his eyes as he felt his cock swell inside the blonde. _“Take it all, slut!”_

The moment the man’s seed overflowed into her pussy, Fido howled as his cock burst in her ass. His knot pulsed as his doggy sperm oozed into Yang’s ravaged asshole, sealed inside by the breeding ball.

_“FUUUUHCK~!”_

All of the cum gushing into Yang made her feel more like a woman than ever before. This was her purpose. A sexy, slutty whore to be bred by whatever dick could fit in her cunt.

She went limp, and whited out.

* * *

“Nngh…”

Yang had no idea how long she had been out. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a dog’s paw right in front of her. A large furry weight was on her back.

The blonde was face down, ass up in the middle of the floor underneath the Doberman.. Fido’s knot was still locked inside of her, pumping her full of semen. She rubbed her eyes, moaning as she saw Grey sitting on the couch with camera in hand.

“Fuck…” Yang said, “What happened?”

“You fainted,” Grey replied, “Completely normal. We fucked you up good, Yang. Did you enjoy it?”

“Y-yeah,” she smiled weakly, her body numb from the entire experience, “I had fun.”

“Would you like to have even more fun?”

“What do you mean?”

Grey smirked. He had her hook, line and sinker. She would make a fine addition to his collection of whores back home.

“I could pay you the triple amount I told you before, and you can be on your merry way back home. Or… you can come visit my farm out in Mistral.”

“A… farm?”

“Yeah. I have all sorts of animals out there. A few tame Grimm, too. Many of my clients want to come and see what their cocks feel like inside of them. They stay for a few months, get their taste of all different kinds of animal dicks, and then return home with a fortune that will last a lifetime. Hell, some of them have even decided to live there permanently… Of their own free will, of course. So, what do you say?”

The offer was tempting. A fortune? An entire menagerie of animals to suck and fuck?

How could Yang turn that down?

A month or two spent there, and Yang could bring home enough money for Ruby and her dad to be set for life on. She could tell them she was going to visit Blake for a while, and that they had bad connection at her home. They’d never know she was going away to let herself be bred by every beast on the planet.

Yang grinned, reaching back to rub her cunt as more of the dog’s cum rushed inside of her, “Sounds like a good deal to me.”


	2. Initiation

Upon returning home from her taboo filming session with Grey and his pet, Yang wasted no time in preparing her suitcase for her Mistral getaway three days later. She convinced her family that she was going to be spending a few weeks with Blake at her home in Menagerie, though it was difficult for her to explain to Ruby why she couldn’t come along. A simple lie that she wanted to spend some “romantic” time with the Faunus was the only convincing way to deter her little sister from sneaking along with her. This lie did mean that Yang would have to actually stop and visit Blake on her way back home; Ruby would definitely question her about their time together when the team was whole again during the next semester at Beacon.

Not that Yang minded spending time with the cat. Her attraction to her was not tarnished by the newly discovered fetish for animal cock. In fact, it was almost heightened. She couldn’t date an actual animal, so a Faunus was the next best thing!

The actual trip to Mistral only took half a day by flight. Grey had a friend with a personal airship he used for discreet and quick travel, and it cost Yang no fee at all. The farm was located in the mountain countryside, tucked away in an emerald grassy valley between tall, ice-peaked mountains. It was a breathtaking view, and Yang was awestruck by the scenery the moment she stepped back onto solid earth.

“It’s so beautiful here!” she exclaimed, gazing up at the white spires around her. It was the middle of summer, but it was quite chilly in the northern half of the continent. She could feel her nipples poking through her tight T-shirt, zipping up her jacket to protect her cleavage from the cold.

“My mother and father passed this place down to me,” Grey said, flipping down his sunglasses as he exited the airship, “Rest their souls. Though I don’t think they’d approve of what exactly I’m using their old vacation ranch for nowadays.”

“Man, you have it made don’t you? A loaded porn producer with an amazing place like this is a life tons of guys would kill to have.”

“Oh, I know. Come. Let me show you around.”

* * *

The pasture for Grey’s horses was fenced in and completely circled around a gigantic white building. The lower half was rows upon rows of stables, with the upper two levels looking like the outside of a hotel. This was clearly the living quarters for Grey’s staff and actresses. The inside of the giant home confirmed that, as Yang was greeted by many of the women who were currently staying here.

“Ah, a new girl!”

“Let’s do a video together!”

“She’s a sexy one~!”

“Come visit my room later, ‘kay~?”

Yang was pretty shocked by the flurry of compliments and offers for sex by the beautiful residents. They were of all ages, from teens like herself to ones who could be her grandmother. Yang had no idea just how many girls were into this sort of kink until now.

“You’ve been pretty quiet, Yang,” Grey said as they walked down the long hallway, “I hope they didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“No, not that,” Yang replied with a smile, “Just wasn’t expecting so many of them, that’s all. The offers to fuck me I mean.”

“All my ladies are free and uninhibited by society’s standards for sex. Anytime they feel like fucking, they can. At dinner, in the halls, during a meeting. I don’t see a reason to hold ‘em back from having fun. Same goes for you, too.”

They turned a corner, and arrived at a large closed door. Yang could hear the barking of many dogs coming from inside, and it sent a jolt of excitement through her body.

She could not get the feeling of how good a dog felt inside of her. When Ruby and her dad had left to go to the store two days ago, Yang had opted to stay home and watch Zwei. Which, of course, was just her excuse to try and have some fun to quench her desire for some knotting.

Zwei was confused at first, unsure as to why his owner was stripping naked in front of him, and getting down on all fours with her ass pointed in his direction. It took a swab of peanut butter on her pussy lips to convince the corgi to taste her, and Yang had eventually gotten her dog hard by just her moans alone.

His cock was a lot smaller than that of Grey’s hound, but Zwei was a lot faster. His stubby body made it hard for him to stay mounted on her as he bored into her asshole, his rapid pounding making Yang’s cheeks ripple intensely. The clumsy sex was still satisfying for the blonde, and she came at the same time as her furry friend. His knot was not as filling as the Doberman’s, and slid out of her much sooner once all of his cum was inside of her.

As she thought about that experience, Yang zoned out completely, ignoring what Grey had been saying. It took a wave of his hand in front of her face to snap her out of the daydream. “Hello? You listening?”

“Huh?” Yang muttered, “Oh, sorry… I was distracted. Thinking about something, that’s all.”

“Well, then. Are you ready for the initiation?”

Initiation? What was that?

Damn, maybe she should have been paying attention to what he was saying.

“Um… yeah,” the blonde nodded, not sure what she was agreeing to, “Of course.”

“Good. Then go inside and meet your future roommate.”

Roommate? She had a roommate?

Whatever. There was no reason to complain about that. It would be nice to make a new friend.

Grey pushed the door open for her, and she was blasted by the overwhelming scent of canines. The room was barely lit by a few lamps hanging from the walls, flickering candles giving it a sort of romantic feel. A large red carpet broke up the dark oak floor, encircled by a low metal fence, and acted as the centerpiece for the depraved acts currently being committed within.

A pack of four dogs sat in a circle, each leashed to a post rising from the fence. They panted and stared at the small busty, naked woman within their circle, currently preoccupied with a mastiff’s large red rocket in her mouth. Her brown and pink hair hung over her face, and her heterochromatic eyes looked up at Grey and Yang when the door creaked shut behind them. The blonde soon recognized the shortstack and instantly went on the defensive.

 _“Neo?!”_ Yang gritted her teeth, taking a step away from Grey and curling her hands into fists, “What is she doing here?! Is this a trap or something?”

The man was surprised, and gave Yang an odd look. “Wait a second. Do you know Neo?”

“Yeah! She tried to kill me once!”

Neo stood up from within the circle, wiping her mouth of spit and waving at Yang with a smug expression. Yang glared back at her.

“Really?” Grey asked, “Her? Neo’s never been anything but kind to me. There’s not a mean bone in her cute little body.”

“Bullcrap!” Yang snapped back, “You must be working with Torchwick! Luring me here in one of his damn schemes!”

“I have no idea who you’re talking about... Neo comes here as volunteer to earn some extra money for her friends. She’s been doing this for a long while, actually.”

Neo winked at the blonde. The cheeky little bitch had an alibi Yang couldn’t refute. The mute woman beckoned her finger at Yang, asking her to come closer. Yang stood defiant for a second, but a reassuring nod from Grey changed her mind.

“What?” Yang asked, looking down at Neo, “You gonna pull a knife out of your ass and stab me?”

Neo shook her head before getting on her tiptoes and pushing her lips onto Yang’s.

 _“Hmph?!”_ Yang’ eyes went wide as Neo’s tongue entered her mouth, followed by a salty substance. The mute explored her mouth, putting her arms around Yang’s waist to bring her closer as white seeped from the corners of their mouths.

Once Neo pulled away, Yang could still feel the liquid in her mouth, and let it dwell on her tongue. It was thick, sweet.

Doggy cum.

She swallowed it all, letting it trickle down her throat. Her first time swallowing dog semen, and Yang already wanted seconds.

“Well, uh,” Yang laughed nervously at Neo, rubbing the back of her head, “I guess you don’t want to kill me today, huh?”

“Neo is my best girl at preparing my dogs for their videos,” Grey chimed in from behind, “She gets them hard and ready while my other girls tease the camera before the fun begins. She’ll be doing that for your initiation.”

“I see,” Yang said, eyeing the ten dogs all looking at her, “So I’ll be fucking each of them in a row, then?”

“Oh, no. Not in a row. All at once. To see if you can handle living here.”

Yang’s heart skipped a beat.

“You’re getting gangbanged by my top dogs, Yang. How does that sound to you?”

* * *

Yang stood naked within the circle, her pussy already wet in anticipation from what was about to occur. There were no cameras this time, no need to act for anyone. She felt even more uninhibited than before, more at ease knowing she could focus solely on the fucking than trying to think of dirty talk.

The mastiff that neo had been blowing when she had entered was lying on its back patiently, its large red cock throbbing up every few moments. Yang could tell the large hound was used to this, clearly well-trained for this sort of activity. Its cock was bigger than both the Doberman’s and Zwei’s, and she knew if she was getting gangbanged this dog would be the anchor.

She hadn’t taken a knot in her pussy yet, and it made her a little nervous. It was a much more delicate spot than her asshole. But it would definitely feel so fucking good inside of her cunt.

“Whenever you’re ready, Yang,” Grey said, sitting in a reclining chair in the dark. He was still fully clothed, holding a cup of wine as if this was some sort of artistic performance to study and cherish. “Brutus is waiting.”

Brutus, the mastiff, barked at his name being spoken. How could Yang deny the good boy any longer?

She looked at Neo, the mute unchaining a beagle and reaching under its belly for its dick. Neo rubbed her spit on its groin, its cock unsheathing after a few rubs. Her head was soon underneath as well, her lips enveloping and suckling on its member.

“Alright,” Yang took a deep breath, straddling her legs over the mastiff, “You ready, big boy?”

Brutus barked, his hips already bucking as the blonde lowered herself onto him. Her body pressed up against its rough fur, her large tits squishing into its armpits. Yang reached back to grab hold of its cock, brushing the tip up and down the slit of her drenched pussy. She liked teasing her partners before they dominated her. She massaged her hard clit with the red rocket, biting her lip as a tingle surged through her body.

Fuck. She wanted to cum already.

“Oh, shit,” Yang breathed, kissing Brutus on the snout, “I can’t keep teasing anymore… I need you inside my pussy.”

Yang eased her body back, moaning as she let the hard red cock enter her cunt. It went in easy, stretching her out more than an human’s could. She clenched herself on it as she rolled her hips slowly.

“Is it good?” Yang asked. She expected no reply, but talking during sex was starting to become an instinct now. She picked up speed as Brutus started to hump back into her. Their hips collided perfectly in sync with each other, the slutty Huntress panting heavily as the knot slammed into her clit.

“Oh God…” Yang panted, “You’re so big! I love it!”

Yang sat up into cowgirl position, tying her hair back into a ponytail to keep it from hitting her in the eyes. Her tits bounced and jiggled with every thrust from Brutus, her soft mounds slapping on her torso. She came suddenly, crumbling back onto the mastiff and wrapping her arms around its sides. “So good. So fucking good. Don’t stop fucking me!”

Yang felt hot breath on her rear before a furry body began mounting her. The beagle Neo had gotten hard was ready to take his place on top of the blonde, its smaller body humping desperately as it tried to get into her asshole. Neo was in front of Yang now, smirking at the blonde as she unchained the Labrador to Yang’s right.

“Hurry up!” Yang ordered both Neo and the beagle on top of her, “I need more cocks!”

She licked her lips as Neo started sucking on the lab, the mute locking eyes with Yang as she sucked up and down the length of its shaft, taunting her with getting the first taste. Yang was jealous, but knew she was the one being spoiled today. These dogs were all for her, and not for that smug little cock whore.

The beagle’s dick prodded Yang’s ass cheeks, pushing into the skin above her asshole before finally slipping in. The blonde gasped as her eyes watered from the two muscles stuffing her slutty holes up.

“Yes!” Yang shouted, “This is amazing! Fuck your bitch up good!”

Their cocks slopped in and out of her, juices mixing with each other and creating a pool of sex in Yang’s rear. There was no rhythm anymore, no pace for Yang to match. These hounds were dominating her, scrambling her mind with their dicks, their knots inching inside of her even more with every second that went by.

Yang was helpless. A meat hole that couldn’t do a damn thing but lie sandwiched between these animals as they used her like the bestiality slut she was. To be dominated like this… was all that Yang could ask for.

Popping her lips off the tip of the lab’s red rocket, Neo pushed the fluffy dog in Yang’s direction. She turned it around so the cock was just out of reach of Yang’s mouth. The blonde stretched her tongue out as far as she could, desperately trying to taste her third dick she so badly needed.

“Closer,” Yang moaned, “Let me have him!”

Neo grinned, taking a sadistic pleasure from this. She listened to the slut’s request, and eased the dog up to Yang’s face. Her lips took him in instantly, moaning as she bobbed back and forth on the throbbing penis. Yang went all the way to the knot, taking it all in her mouth and gagging herself on the size.

She let out a muffled cry as the mastiff’s gigantic knot finally pushed itself inside her cunt and claimed her.

_“MMMMPHH~!”_

It burned. It burned. It burned.

_It was amazing._

God, it was fucking wonderful. Yang’s pussy had never felt this fucking good. It was so hot, so primal, so blissful. She never wanted that ball to leave her. She wanted it deeper, hoping that Brutus’s continued humping would lodge it all the way up in her womb.

And, in perfect timing, the beagle knotted her asshole right after. Her eyes rolled up into her skull as her silent orgasm left her completely took over her senses.

It was getting hard for Yang to breath with all three of her holes stuffed. The overwhelming scent of her sweat and the musk of the canines was making her mind hazy, and she felt like she could slip out of it at any moment if not for the constant jolts of pleasure.

Neo was going to make sure she stayed awake through the whole thing. The ice cream girl was already bringing her another hound, a scraggly mutt this time. She took hold of Yang’s hand and wrapped her fingers around the mutt’s hard dick, manually jerking it off before she could tell that Yang was doing it on her own. She did the same to Yang’s other hand, helping her grab hold of the spotted pit bull’s member until she was pleasuring all five dogs at once with her body.

All the while, Grey sipped on his wine. He was impressed by Yang’s durability for this relentless fucking. It usually took a lot longer before a girl was handling all five of his best dogs, but this slut was no pushover. She was completely in control of the situation… well, as much as she could be.

And so it continued, Yang drowning in the ecstasy of the canine gangbang. While some might find the lack of position changing a bit stale, Yang didn’t mind one bit. She was loving every second of it. She twisted and cranked her hands on the cocks beside her blindly, her face buried in the rear end of the lab she was choking on.

Neo sat a few feet away rubbing herself to the scene before her, pinching her nipples as she silently gasped in orgasm to Yang’s domination. The little sadist grinned, knowing that Yang’s joy would soon be her own afterwards. These puppies weren’t leaving this room until they had a turn with her, too.

Yang wanted it all. Fuck it, she wanted all of them at once. She wanted them to coat her with their doggy cum, painting her like the knotty whore she was. Her partners inside of her were swelling up. They were getting close.

Her hands went faster, mouth humming and sucking loudly, hips meeting with the dog’s every hump. She needed their cum now. Faster. _Faster. FASTER._

**_“MMRRGHMMPH~!””_ **

Yang got her wish.

Her ass and pussy overflowed from the seed flooding from the canine’s cocks, white nectar seeping out of her mouth as the lab filled her from the front. Her cheeks were sprayed with streams of cum, dripping down her face onto the top of her tits. Her entire body quivered, hands dropping to the floor as she fainted on top of the mastiff, it and the beagle still humping into her to ensure every last drop of their seed got inside of the fucking whore.

Neo winced as she came as well, arching her back as her pussy juice squirted out a few feet in front of her. The mute slouched back into the fence, breathing heavily with a smile on her lips. She had done her job well.

“What a performance, Yang!” Grey clapped from his seat, not sure if the blonde could actually hear him, “I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be one of my top girls. Perhaps you’d like to meet my most prized stallion next?”

No answer from Yang.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Grey chuckled, standing up to leave. “Take her to your room when the dogs are done with her, Neo. I’ll be back later to get them off of you. Enjoy yourself. You’ve earned it.”

Neo gave the man a thumbs up as he left the room. Once Grey was gone, Neo stepped out of the circle and grabbed her scroll off of a nearby table. She snapped a quick pic of the unconscious and knotted Yang and saved it. Roman would get a good laugh out of that when she saw him again.

The mute sat in Grey’s recliner, staring at the blonde as she waited for the dogs to finish up. Anticipation swelled in her, both for the inevitable fucking and for Yang’s next performance.

It was once thing to be gangbanged by dogs.

But whether Yang would be ready for a completely different beast was a whole other ball game.


	3. Horsin' Around

The canine gangbang had left Yang completely exhausted. She could barely move once the final dog had taken its knot out of her pussy, and had to be carried back to her room by the estate’s janitor. She slept for nearly 24 hours following, dreaming of the experience the whole time.

God, it was wonderful. Yang finally understood why so many women had decided to live here, in this palace of bestial love making. She had never felt so good before. This was heaven on earth.

She had awoken in her new room, wearily rubbing her eyes as the afternoon sunlight snuck through the blinds. There was a second bed beside hers, and in it lie Neopolitan. The small woman was out cold, recovering from the same experience that Yang had gone through.

Yang slipped out of bed, finding her clothes neatly folded on a dresser across the room with a note paper stuck on top. She tied up her hair as she read the words scribbled on it.

_Meet me in the stable when you are ready for more fun._

Yang’s heart skipped a beat.

She knew exactly what kind of animal she would be meeting next.

* * *

Yang had opted out of putting her clothes back on, seeing as how most of the women just walked around naked anyways. Her juicy tits bounced up and down as she descended the spiral staircase to the first floor, smiling at a pair of twin spider Faunus girls as she passed by them. The blonde had remembered Grey’s tour from yesterday quite well, and knew exactly which hallway to take to reach the stables. Even if she had gotten lost, the smell of hay and equine poop would let her nose lead the way.

Soon, she arrived. Pushing open the large wooden door, Yang was greeted by a long line of at least 50 square pens and the sound of female moaning mixed with heavy animal breathing and braying. Her nipples perked at attention when she took her first step in, looking to the first pen on her left. A flat-chested brunette was on her elbows atop a cushioned crate, a large stallion propped above her. Its legs were resting on a bar as its lower body shifted back and forth into the screaming woman. She cried out in pleasure, tongue out as she looked Yang in the eye.

“More! More!” she demanded the horse as it pounded into her rear.

Yang was speechless. This woman was fucking a horse.

Oh God, _she_ would be fucking a horse.

The difference in size was Yang’s immediate fear, questions racing through her mind as she walked down the corridor. Could it even fit? Would it kill her? What would it feel like? Her thoughts were melded with the sounds of the many women around her being bred, and gave her a sort of reassurance. If these women could take it, a tough-as-nails Huntress like herself could definitely do so.

She could see Grey standing at the end of the hall, waving a hand at her. A large, potted horse was resting its head on his shoulder as he fed it a carrot. Yang could tell the horse was staring at her, probably well aware of when its owner brought it a new fuck buddy.

“Ah, you’re awake!” Grey said to Yang, patting the horse on the cheek, “I was wondering how long you’d be. Feeling rested?”

“Never better,” Yang smiled. She walked over and pet the horse, caressing its face with one hand. “Hi there. Aren’t you handsome?”

“This is Specks,” Grey said, “My most prized thoroughbred. He’s been pleasuring my ladies for years now. Very affectionate, this one.”

Specks was pushing his nose into Yang’s cleavage, forcing a giggle out of the blonde. “I can tell!”

“He’ll treat you well.”

“So,” Yang started, feeling slightly nervous as she started twirling her hair with her finger, “I’ll be… _okay,_ right? A horse is a lot bigger than a dog down there and all.”

“Hm? Oh. Of course. Your aura will protect you from any sort of bodily harm. Most girls can’t go for too long, since it will hurt like hell once it runs out. But you, being a Huntress and all, should have enough aura to go on with him for much, much longer.”

“I see,” Yang sighed a breath of relief, “Then get me in there with this stud.”

* * *

Yang was in the pen with the horse. Grey had left her by herself, having to go attend to a business meeting with the other members of his film studio. She was on her knees, her gaze fixated on the gigantic cock dangling towards the ground. It was at least as thick as her arm, and nearly as long. Precum was already dripping from the head, forming a pool in the dirt below. What did it taste like? She had to know.

“Here we go.”

She reached under the horse’s belly and took hold of its throbbing cock in one hand. Yang studied the long muscle for a few moments before she touched the tip of her tongue to its urethra, sampling its fluids.

When she tasted just how delicious it was, she wasted no time in opening her mouth wide.

Yang slurped and choked on the horse’s cock, moaning and humming as she bobbed back and forth on its flared head. She lapped up the precum forming in her mouth with vigor, using both hands to massage the rest of the shaft as she pleasured Specks with her slutty mouth.

“Mmhn,” Yang groaned, pushing herself farther down the member. The thick, hard dick was sliding down into her throat, making it hard to breathe. But she needed more. She wanted to taste the whole fucking thing.

Even though her throat was distorted from the cock’s intrusion, Yang continued sliding her face down its length until her lips met its balls. Her eyes rolled up into her head as she gagged violently, suffocating herself on purpose. Only when her vision started to get blurry did she fall backwards, letting the cock slide back out of her body as she landed on the dirty floor.

“F-fuck…” Yang panted, wiping her brow as the cock jerked on its own and coated her with a puddle of precum on her big boobs. She grinned, lathering her tits with the love juice. “Why, thank you! You must really like me, huh?”

Specks whinnied, stomping its hoof. The beast was getting restless, and harder. It needed to fuck something.

Yang would happily oblige.

Yang pushed over the padded crate underneath the horse, as the creature reared up and rested its front legs on a metal bar. Clearly, Grey had trained it well to know just what to do in this situation. Taking a deep breath, the blonde settled herself on the cushion, face up underneath the horse. She looked down her body at the erect horse cock lined up to her dripping pussy. Yang wanted to see it enter her, how far it would go up into her belly. The thought of it in her made her even more excited and anxious for Specks to get started.

“Come on,” Yang purred, using her feet to massage the sides of the horse’s dick, “Put it in me. Give me the ride of my life.”

Specks snorted, and took a step forward, then another. Its flare head was pressing into Yang’s folds, resting there, letting their juices mix together. Yang’s cunt was drenched, her clit rock hard. Her womb was on fire, hips writhing on their own as she grinded herself on the cock.

“Please?” Yang begged, “Please, fuck me? I’ve been a good girl today. Stuff it in me!”

With a quick thrust, Specks speared Yang with his long, mighty cock.

_“AHH!”_

She cried out, unprepared for the sudden expansion of her cunt’s walls. It was huge! Bigger than any knot she had taken so far! It was…

 _“So good~!”_ Yang moaned, gazing down as the dick pushed further and further into her slutty hole. She was breathing heavily, fixated on the bulge forming on her belly as the muscle worked its way up into her, pulsating and throbbing inside of her.

And then Specks started to thrust.

 _“OH!”_ Yang howled as the first hump rocked her entire body. She quickly gripped the small handles on the side of her stool, now well aware why they were installed. This was going to be intense. _“OH, GOD!”_

The blonde could do nothing but lie there and take it. Specks whinnied and snorted as he fucked Yang hard, her tits smacking loudly on her sweaty body as her body rocked back and forth as if she was on a rollercoaster. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she whined in ecstasy.

It was nonstop. Her sex was already bruised, her aura working overtime to keep her body from breaking under the horse’s domination. There was no way she could even change positions at this point; if she tried to move she might be thrown off her stool and really get hurt. She was nothing but Speck’s cocksleeve until he was finished.

Not that she minded. Yang was lost in the sex, tears running down her face as she begged the horse to ravage her more. _“HARDER! POUND MY SLUTTY CUNT!”_

If her friends saw her like this, they would be appalled. They would never understand how fucking great it was to be fucked silly and dominated by an animal, to be a whore for any kind of cock that slipped inside. Yang thought of Blake, imagining the Faunus lying on top of her with her cunt in her face as she watched her teammate get bred by this magnificent beast. She wasn’t sure who she loved more: the beautiful Faunus, or the burly beasts that lived here.

Specks brayed loudly as he pounded Yang harder, huffing as its cock struck Yang’s womb. The sharp shock made Yang’s eyes go wide, a primal urge consuming her as she felt her body reach its breaking point.

 _“YES!”_ Yang grinned wildly, gritting her teeth and cumming as the horse picked up speed, _“BREED THIS FUCKING WHORE!”_

Everything felt numb, aside from the burning heat in her pussy. Yang could feel its dick swelling inside of her, and her body responded in kind. She thrust her hips into the cock, meeting its thrusts with her own, ensuring they both felt as fucking good as possible in this moment. The blonde orgasmed for the second time as Speck reached his top speed.

_“FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FASTER! GIVE ME ALL THAT NASTY CUM! I FUCKING NEED IT!”_

With a loud whinny, Specks filled his slutty cocksleeve’s womb with his seed. His cock poured gallons upon gallons of spunk into her body, oozing out of his shaft and overflowing from her cunt. Yang’s back arched in pleasure as she felt herself fill up and up, breath stopped as she gasped silently.

It lasted for minutes, a seemingly unending flood of cum pumping into the blonde’s sexy, used body. When Specks finally pulled out from inside of her, her body fell limp. Yang’s arms dangled off the side of the stool as excess cum poured from her stretched pussy.

Yang giggled uncontrollably, still high from the out of this world fucking. She stared up at the horse as it removed itself from its resting bar, pivoting away from her to eat from its hay trough. She sighed, rubbing her stomach.

She really had to bring Blake here.

Hell, maybe even Ruby and Weiss too. All girls deserved to be fucked so good like this.


End file.
